History Repeating
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Young Flack, as I like writing his back story. First part of a two parter. This will be about 4/5 chapters long, the second part will be a longer fic.
1. Prologue

**History Repeating - Part I**

_This is my new one. It's the first part of a two parter. The CSINY characters including Gavin Moran, and that original storyline belong to CBS and not me. In early CSINY Gavin Moran is detailed as Flack's mentor as a rookie, someone he later has to arrest. I have used that and expanded upon it, that storyline is CBS work and not mine. Apart from the prologue, this is set around series 1-2. Please enjoy and leave a review on your way through!_

Prologue

"You OK?" Officer Don Flack asked his mentor as they sat in the patrol car.

"Humph" Gavin Moran replied "Damned teenagers"

Flack laughed, at the grand old age of 21 he considered himself to have the best of both worlds, young enough to do it and old enough not to get caught.

"Lexi actin' out again?" Flack asked.

"Actin' out would be an improvement!" Moran grumbled "Now she's 17 she thinks she rules the world, an' everyone in it. Her and the wife spend half their time screamin' at each other"

"She drivin'?" Don asked.

Moran nodded "Not sure it was such a good idea, though she needs to drive for college next year"

"She'll calm down" Flack assured him.

Moran gave him a defeated look "I hope so. I tell you Donnie, stay single, don't get yourself all caught up in marriage an' kids, they'll kill you if the job don't manage it first"

Flack laughed again "No worries on that score"

…...

"Hey Donnie" Flack looked up from the Moran's sofa to see their eldest daughter Alexandra breeze in. He sat a little straighter and smiled at her.

"How ya doin' there Lexi?" he asked warmly "How's college?"

She perched on the edge of the nearest chair, peeling the label from an apple "It's OK" she shrugged "Good to be home though"

"I bet" he nodded, he turned his attention back to the game, with difficulty.

He suddenly realised that while she'd always been pretty, to him, she had been a kid. Now she'd grown up over the year or so he hadn't seen her, and she was a typical 19 year old, all lip gloss and attitude, and attractive.

And out of bounds.

Although at 23 he wasn't _that_ much older than her, he had far too much respect for his sergeant to even _try_. He dismissed the thought immediately and went back to the game.

"Sit in the chair properly" her mother scolded as she came through with more beer and some chips in a dish "Or stop bothering the guys while they watch the game and go do something useful"

"Thanks honey" Gavin smiled at her "She's OK"

His wife gave him a dark look as she left, glaring at Lexi as she slid into the chair, her legs over the arm and looked at the TV screen.

Don stifled the smile at her insolence and picked up some chips.

"When do you go back?" he asked conversationally.

"All summer off" she grinned "Then back to the grind"

"Shoulda gone to the academy then" Gavin grinned at her.

She screwed up her face and stood up "Rather fix people than shoot them"

"Go on" her father laughed "Go help your mother with dinner"

…...

"I mighta known" Flack looked down disapprovingly at the girl in front of him, having just broken up yet another teenage party.

"Oh great" Alexandra Moran rolled her eyes "OK, where's my dad? He's gonna kick my ass isn't he?"

Flack grinned "Not if I don't tell him"

"He's not here?" her eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm allowed out by myself an' _everything_ now" he told her.

"Huh" she eyed him "Then can I go back...?I'm a college chick now, it's cool"

"No" he opened the back of the squad car "I'm takin' you home" he looked up sharply as some guys hanging around the door shouted over.

"Awww you goin' sexy Lexi?" one of them shouted "Flash us first!"

"Hey!" Flack shouted "Go home, _now_, before I arrest the lot of you! Damned punks!"

The gaggle of teenagers laughed and started to move off, feeling his glare as they did.

"Get in the car!" he snapped at her "Now! I can't believe you hang out with guys like that!"

"You know guys normally at least buy me a drink first" she leaned on the open car door, brazen "An' relax Donnie baby, they're jus' havin' a little fun"

"That's what worries me" he replied darkly "Jus' get in Lexi. You won't make it through med school carryin' on like this"

"Aw let me sit in the front" she wheedled "I'm a big girl now, had my first year away at college"

He ignored her as she winked at him, holding the door open.

"Get in" he ordered "The _back_"

"Why Donnie" she grinned at him "That's a bit fresh as, my mom would say"

"Don't make me arrest you in front of all your friends" he warned "Get in the car or I will, an' then I'll call your dad"

"You're _no_ fun" she grumbled at him, giving her friends the thumbs down sign as she reluctantly did as she was told.

...

Pulling up outside the Moran family home, both noticed that the house was in darkness, her parents were out.

"You gonna tuck me in?" she teased as he let her out of the car "Mom an' dad must have gone out"

"I'm sure you're more than capable" he muttered.

She gave him a look, one he recognised well.

"Well a coffee then?" she offered.

"I'm on the clock" he replied.

"Even cops get a break" she answered.

He looked at his watch, and was surprised to hear himself agree. More surprised to hear himself call in to central and have himself signed off for an hour on his allowed meal break.

He watched her make him coffee, his conscience telling him this was wrong. Well, coffee with Gavin's daughter wasn't wrong, the thoughts running through his mind involving said daughter were though. He was startled from his guilty thoughts as she noticed a note pinned to the refrigerator, she read it.

"Won't be home until around one" Lexi sighed "I coulda stayed"

"Quit ya bellyachin'" he laughed, following her through to the lounge.

…...

"Whoh" Flack pulled away from Lexi and sat up "We can't do this"

"Why?" she looked at him with frustration, hair messed up and a dangerous and wanton look on her face "I want to, I'm old enough"

"You might be" he took a deep breath "But..."

"But what?" she pressed "Donnie, I want to, with _you_. I don't want anyone else to... do that"

He gave her a hard look "Are you still a virgin?" he demanded.

"Yes" her tone was defensive "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" he replied "Jus' thought with you bein' away at college and that you'd have, ya know"

"Screwed my way around?" she said, a note of anger to her tone "High opinion you have of me, thanks"

"I didn't mean that!" he snapped "I thought you'd have had a boyfriend, or dated or somethin'..."

"I have" she shrugged "But I want more for... well for the first time I do. I want it to be you"

"You're totally crazy" Flack told her as she sat in front of him crossed legged on the couch "You should be with guys your own age"

"And I will" she insisted "But...I'm ready, an' I don't want it to be just anyone"

"Your father would _kill_ me" he huffed.

"So you've thought about it then?" she grinned.

"Of course I've thought about it" he replied haughtily, looking her up and down "I'm only human, and a minute ago I had your bra half off"

"So what's the problem?" she asked sweetly "I'm not asking for undying love, just one night"

"It's not that I don't want to" he sighed finally "Because believe me I _really_ do want to, but it's not right. You're too young, I'm a cop, on the clock, your dad was my mentor, now my partner... Do I need to go on?"

"I'm nineteen" she reasoned "And you're only a few years older than me. And anyway, what we already done is enough to make him flip his lid if he was gonna"

"Don't" Flack groaned, remembering with equal lust and regret the make out session that had led to this conversation "I shouldn't have done that"

"Yes you should" she crawled closer "It was you mouthin' off about 'those damned punks' that got us here to start with, you remember?"

"I remember" he answered, trying not to look at her "They were bein' disgusting"

"So would you rather I went to one of them?" she pressed "Asked one of them to do what you won't?"

"Don't do that" he looked at her "Don't try and blackmail me"

"I'm not" she replied sweetly "I'm jus' tellin' it how it is"

"You'd really do that?" he asked "Just sleep with anyone to lose your virginity?"

"No" she looked down "Not just anyone. You, I trust you"

She brushed her lips over his gently "I know you won't hurt me"

"Damn it Lexi" he breathed "Don't do this to me"

"I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do" she pulled back slowly "But I just want you to know that I'm not trying to be a bitch here, it's genuine. I've known you a long time, and I know you'd be careful, I know you'd stop if I needed you to, but I don't think I'd need you to stop. And plus, you're _hot_"

"Lex..." he warned, he was close to giving in, he knew he was.

"I don't want to look back and regret the first time" she said in a small voice "With some kid who doesn't know what they're doing, someone who doesn't care about anything but gettin' their rocks off"

"Hey" he stroked her hair "You're gorgeous, an' some guy is gonna fall in love with you"

"Maybe one day" she shrugged "But I want some fun before all that happens"

She decided to go for broke "I want it to be you, you know I do, but if you won't or can't then I'm not gonna go out an' jump into bed with anyone"

"I know you won't" he sighed, sitting back as she leaned over him, gently kissing his neck "I want to, I truly want to"

"Then relax" she whispered "And stop stressing"

With a strangled groan he pushed himself up kissing her deeply.

"Oh God" he could feel her body trembling under him.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"Yes" she bit her lip, returning his direct gaze "Please..."

He realised that the trembling was from excitement, not just sexual, and not fear. She stood and held out her hand, against his better judgement he took it, and followed her upstairs.

…...

"If I'd known it was that good" she whispered "I'd have seduced you sooner"

He chuckled, laying flat on the bed and looking at her.

"All summer" he warned "All summer you're mine, until you go back to college"

She grinned "Really?" she said, her voice teasing as she leaned up and across him "What about the guys my own age?"

"Really" he told her, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him "Mine"

"Hmmm" she teased him with her tongue along his lips "You sure about that?"

"You succeeded in getting what you want" he said "So now you have to deal with the consequences"

"You want more then?" she teased.

"You know I do" he growled.

"Well summer isn't that long" she moaned as his hands started to wander across her skin "You better get crackin'"

"Oh I am" he grinned, flipping them over "Like I said, you're _mine_ this summer, but right now, I have to go"

"I know" she replied.

"I'm gonna call you tomorrow" he told her "An' show you how much better things are when you have all the time you need"

She giggled "I look forward to your call, Officer Flack"

…...

8 weeks later

"So where do they think you are now then?" Don grinned at Lexi as she came through the door.

"Friends" she grinned "I got plenty"

"All night?" he gave her a sideways look.

"Of course" she replied with a laugh "Beer?"

"No" he chuckled "You're under age"

"You're gonna have to make that up to me" she sidled up to him.

"Oh yeah" he remained passive, allowing her to make the first move as he always did "How?"

"Well" she pondered, moving away from him and to the refrigerator "I think you need to get some decent food an' somethin' other than water"

"I like water" he replied.

"Soda" she ordered "An' chips, an' sometin' to dip them in, an' a DVD, an' some sweets,"

"Rot your teeth" he teased.

She shrugged "But first" she grabbed the front of his shirt "You need to get naked"

"I'll get arrested myself if I go to the store naked" he raised an eyebrow.

"Comedian cop" she replied, pushing him gently backwards.

"You got me" he muttered against her lips as she closed in, guiding him towards the bedroom.

"Clothes. Off. Now" she said as they hit the bedroom "We only got tonight left. Mom wants me home tomorrow, for my last night"

"You insist" he replied, taking hold of her waist and pulling the shirt over her head.

…...

Don felt slightly sad as Lexi left him with a lingering kiss, and a smile. They'd had a great summer, spent a lot of time together and the sex had been, well the best he'd ever had. He felt slightly proprietary towards her, not wanting to think of her using her new found sexuality with someone else, but he knew she would, they hadn't been, and would never be, in that type of relationship.

He had feelings for her, but they extended to a fleeting sadness at the fact it was over and feeling slightly guilty at knowing his partners daughter a lot better than he should. He smiled at the memories, wishing her well and hoping she had enjoyed their time together as he had.

He was glad that it needed to end like this, that it ended well, with no arguments. They hadn't needed to wonder where they were going, they knew, and it had been wonderful.

He shook his head and stepped into the shower. He'd miss her, and he'd certainly miss the sex, but onwards and upwards, as his father would say.


	2. Chapter 1

**History Repeating - Part I**

Chapter 1 - 6 years later.

"We're jus' gonna walk outta here like we're goin' for a smoke"

How many times in the last month had Don Flack replayed that sentence in his mind?

He didn't know. A lot he guessed. Every time he saw someone smoking, every time he passed a squad car, every time something triggered a memory of that awful case.

The one where he'd had to admit that his mentor, friend and one of his hero's had crossed the line. And he'd had to clean up the pieces.

He'd thought he was doing the best by arresting Gavin himself, by making it personal. To Flack, it _was_ personal. But now he wasn't so sure. Moran must hate him. It must have really rubbed salt in the wound to be arrested by someone you had guided and helped so much.

Gavin had been more than his sergeant, he'd been a friend. Flack had felt let down and upset by what he'd done. Indeed he'd been reluctant to entertain the idea at all. Finally forced to by Mac, he'd sprung into action, and insisted on arresting the man himself.

He sighed again, unsure of his next move. He'd come this far, to the Moran family home, only to be told by his wife that they'd split up, and Gavin was now living with their daughter in the city. Sue, Gavin's life partner, his high school sweetheart, his wife, had kicked him out.

Flack stared at the piece of paper with the address and sighed again, remembering her words.

"I hope you've found something else to pin on him" Sue had spat "He got off too lightly"

…...

Alexandra Moran opened the door to tiny apartment, hoping it wasn't her mother come for round 300 of the screaming match with her father. When she saw who it was, she reflected that her mother would have been the better choice.

"You gotta hell of a lot a nerve showin' up here Donnie" she snarled.

"Lexi, please" he replied, his voice tight "I went to your parents, but your mom said your dad was here, is he OK? I need to speak to him"

"What d'you think?" she leaned on the door, her stance aggressive "He's lost his job and his family, except me, and someone he thought he could always rely on, you"

"He hasn't lost me" Flack said calmly "I'm still here, I want to tell him that"

"Well that ain't your call" she said stiffly.

"An' it's not yours either" he told her sharply "It's your dads"

"He doesn't want to see you" she said haughtily.

"I'd still like to hear it from him" he retorted.

"Who is it honey?" they both heard Gavin call, hearing movement Lexi made to close the door.

"I heard voices" he sounded closer.

"Gavin it's me, Donnie!" Flack called out, ignoring Lexi's furious stare, putting his hand on the door.

"Oh" Gavin appeared in the doorway beside Lexi.

"Judas is here to see you" Lexi almost spat "He won't leave"

"Gavin, I..." but Flack didn't know, now he was face to face with him, Don didn't have a clue what to say.

"Donnie" Gavin sighed "I shoulda known, like your old man, dog with a bone"

Flack gave a half smirk as Lexi huffed with fury.

"Now you've seen him you can go" she scowled.

"No" Gavin held his hand up "If you won't allow him in then I'm goin' out"

"Dad!" Lexi was astonished.

"It's OK" he soothed her.

"It is _not_" she grumbled.

"Lex, honey, please" Gavin turned to her "We got things to talk about"

"Like how he lost you your job?" she fumed "And your marriage?!"

"None of that is Donnie's fault" Moran said slowly "It's mine"

"Arg!" Lexi threw her arms in the air "Then you stay here and _I'll_ go out!"

She retreated slightly to grab a jacket, pushing unceremoniously past Flack she glared at him.

"You better not be here when I get back" she warned "An' you upset him, I'll kill you. Got it?!"

"I understand" Flack said quietly as she left, flouncing down the stairs.

"Don't take it to heart" Gavin managed to smile "You know what she's like"

"I do" Don stepped into the small apartment and Gavin shut the door.

"She still worships you, you know, that's why she's so angry with you" Moran said with a half smile.

"She's not a kid any more" Don looked around the apartment, there were medical books and diagrams everywhere, and a small neat pile of bedding to the side of the sofa, seeing Flack's eyes light on it he explained.

"She's hardly here" he began "She's an intern at Mercy, hopes to make resident soon, she passed med school with flying colours"

Flack felt instant guilt at the statement. He knew the Moran's had been supporting Lexi through medical school, and then her internship, until a doctor made resident, the pay was just about useless. As well as the other two children still being at home. Gavin had kept his pension but it wasn't as much as he'd been earning, by a long shot. They would all be struggling now.

Trying to distract himself from the inner argument he was having with his conscience he looked around, seeing a picture of Lexi, a tennis racket in her hand, looking up with an expression of determination as she went for a shot.

"She still play?" Don asked.

"Now an' again" Gavin sat heavily "When she has time"

"What she specialise in?" Don asked.

"Emergency surgery" Don looked away at the fierce pride in Gavin's face "Someone puts a bullet in you, chances are she'll be takin' it out again"

"Then I hope she forgives me" Flack gave a small smile.

"Oh she will" Gavin laughed "Told you, she still adores you"

"Not at the moment" Don pulled a face "Can't say I blame her"

"Aw come on Donnie" Gavin gave him a look, one Don remembered, a fatherly type look, and it made him uncomfortable, he didn't feel deserving "You think I'm stupid? I know what you two got up to on her first summer home from college"

"You do?" Don looked genuinely surprised "I thought if you'd known..."

"That I'd have killed you?" Gavin chuckled "It crossed my mind"

"Then why didn't you?" Don asked.

"Because we realised that she was gonna do it anyway" Gavin sighed "And I for one, though not happy about it, was relieved it was you an' not some stupid young punk with a nose stud an' no morals. She was happy, you had a smile on your face, and when she went back to college it ended nicely, with no huge break up. She never had the time or patience for boyfriends"

Don smiled a reply, with the benefit of hindsight he realised that of course her parents would realise something was going on, every spare moment they had they'd been together, and though with the arrogance of youth they thought their 'just friends' denial had everyone fooled, it hadn't.

"But I don't think you came here to talk about Lex did you?" Gavin prompted.

"No" Don finally sat and faced Moran "I didn't"

"She may be mad at you" Gavin said "But I'm not. You did what you had to do, and you made it as easy as you could"

"But the result still sucks" Flack said despondently "I didn't come here for you to ease my guilt Gavin"

"I know" Gavin replied simply "You came here to make sure I was OK, I know that"

"And are you?" Don asked, direct as ever.

"I will be" Moran sighed "I jus' wish that the rest of the family would give me a break"

"Maybe they will, in time" Don replied.

"Maybe" Gavin shrugged "I hope so, my marriage is over, but that's _my_ doin', I cheated. A long time ago, but it's still there. Lex has been great"

"Always daddy's girl" Don smiled.

"So you gonna take her out for a drink then?" Gavin teased him "See if you still got the hots for each other?"

"I don't think so" Don laughed "I'd probably end up wearin' it. But I'd like to buy you a beer? If I may?"

"It'll blow over" Gavin chuckled "She needs to have some fun, holed up for hours on end at work an' then studyin', listening to me rattle on" Gavin stood and opened a side cupboard, retrieving a bottle of whiskey he held it up "I got better than beer"

"Scottish?" Flack asked.

"Oh yes" Moran nodded "I teach you nothin'?!"

Don laughed, accepting the glass "I'm glad you came over Donnie"

"So am I" Don nodded "I didn't want to do what I did"

"I know" Gavin nodded "I don't blame you. Like I said, if it hadn't been you, it coulda been so much worse" Gavin paused, a look of desolation on his face "No matter what anyone says, I know I let you down, and I'm sorry"

"No, hey" Don swallowed the lump in his throat.

Moran smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. He held the glass up "Cheers" he said "Hope this ain't a slippery slope"

"You're stronger than that" Don replied after taking his own mouthful "You won't"

"You're right" Gavin sighed "Lex'd kick my ass"

…...


	3. Chapter 2

**History Repeating Part I**

Chapter 2

Lexi Moran trudged wearily to the door.

"Damn it" she yawned "Gotta get one a those 'Dr on call signs'"

Swinging it open she attempted to swing it shut just as fast, only to find it held open. She glared at the person on her threshold.

"I've had about 3 hours sleep in the last 24" she said in a low and gravelly voice "I wouldn't if I were you"

"C'mon Lex" Flack grinned, his head on one side "Five minutes"

"Five minutes my ass" she muttered "Go _away_"

"Not until you talk to me" he persisted.

"My dad forgave you" she spat "I am _not_ gonna do the same, now go before I scream the place down"

"I jus' wanna explain" Don wheedled. Outwardly he looked confident, brave and like he would never give in, inwardly this was the toughest thing he'd done in a while, except speaking to her father.

"You couldn't do anything else" she sighed, imitating him "Yada, yada, yada. Dad told me it all, I know the party line Donnie, I'm not interested"

"Come out for a drink" he asked "One drink. If you're still convinced I'm Satan himself after that, I'll never darken your door again"

Lexi snorted will amused defiance "I don't think so"

"Well I do" he shot back, grabbing her arm and dragging her through the door, deftly removing the keys that hung in the lock on the inside of the door, and shutting it.

"You complete _ass_!" she hissed at him.

"And many other things" he grinned "C'mon?!"

"I will" she suddenly decided "But only to throw it over you, and make you look like the shithead you are"

He shrugged, brushing the hair out of his eyes "I have a spare set of clothes in the car, for every eventuality"

"You're gonna need 'em!" she mumbled, poking a finger into his chest, hard.

He rubbed at the spot, looking slightly hurt "All I wanna do is make stuff right" he explained "An' I'm not givin' you your keys 'till that happens"

"Move" she shoved him in front of her "Sooner we get this over, sooner I can go back to sleep"

…...

"Lex I'm sorry OK?" Don huffed and frowned at her. She eyed him doubtfully, she knew she'd forgive him, of course she would. He, however wasn't so sure and she intended to make him suffer. Contrary to her word, he wasn't wearing her drink, but she'd not spoken a single word to him since they got to the bar, and he'd rambled on and on, explaining until he got frustrated and angry himself.

"Yeah me too" she told him wearily.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, almost but not quite pleading with her.

"You've done enough" she said quietly.

"Lex..." he was used to talking his way out of most things, this was proving harder.

"What?!" she demanded "What do you want from me? An 'It's OK Donnie, you ruined my family and broke my dad, but hey, never mind, let's jus' start again where we finished when I went back to college'?!"

He opened his mouth to answer, thought better of it and closed it again. She gave a harsh laugh.

"Oh I see" she muttered "That's _exactly_ what you thought"

"Of course not!" he protested "I jus' thought that you might understand!"

"Oh you want _me_ to understand?" she slammed her drink back onto the table "I understand alright!"

"I don't think you do" he leaned across, his body language aggressive "There was _nothing_ I could do. I tried, your dad, your family mean a lot to me, you know that. But the evidence was there Lex, I made it as easy as I could on him"

Lexi didn't answer straight away, she knew he was right. The only person to blame here was her father, but it was easier to blame the guy in front of her, rather than admit the truth.

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth "There I admit it, it's not your fault. That what you wanted? Can I go now you've eased your conscience?"

Don took a long draw on his bottle. He would never have admitted it yet, but he _did_ want to take up where they'd left off. As a teenager Lexi had been attractive, funny and more than a match for him. As a woman that was increased ten fold and she'd got into his head again, and she wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't want you to go" he said finally "I missed you"

"Huh!" she replied spitefully "You mean you miss the sex. Though I doubt very much you've gone without since then"

"I haven't" he admitted with a smile "But it's not as good"

She gave a low laugh "Always a charmer"

"I could be, if you wanted me to be" his body language relaxed.

"Oh cut the crap Donnie" she laughed, more free this time "It's _me. _You're right, we had great sex, I didn't know _how_ great until I had something to compare it to, but yeah, it was"

"Don't" he looked down "I don't need to hear about comparisons"

"Really?" she leaned forward, for once she had _him_ on the back foot "Even when I say you _were _the best, by far?"

"This is a dangerous conversation" he told her quietly.

"Right" her face fell, though initially he misunderstood why "We're supposed to be talkin' about my dad an' his downfall"

Don sat a moment, not wanting to stop her opening up if that's what she intended. When she didn't continue he spoke.

"How are you dealing with all this Lex?" he asked "Your whole life bein' thrown upside down?"

She shrugged, but even a blind man could see it had devastated her. He laid a hand over hers, seeing her eyes full of tears and her usual smile replaced with a sad one.

"I'm still your friend" he told her "You can talk to me"

"I hate it Donnie" she blurted out "All of it, what he did, what's happened. He was always so holier than thou when it came to breaking the law, and to find out he'd had an affair, and a _child_, and then what he did to protect him... Part of me hates him for that"

"Come on" he stood, tugging at the hand he still held "Let's not do this here"

She looked at him gratefully as she stood, a mischievous smile appearing through her gloom.

"You know what'll happen right?" she asked, cheeky.

He gave a huff of laughter "If it'll make you feel better..."

She shoved him playfully "We'll see, I might have bummed you out by then"

He laughed properly "You could never bum anyone out" he told her.

…...

Thanks to anyone reading this, reviews make me happy which is why Smuffly is my favourite person right now... Thanks for yours :)


	4. Chapter 3

**History Repeating Part I**

Chapter 3

Lexi sat with her legs curled under her despondently, part of her mind still insisted that Don Flack was the _last_ person she wanted to spill her guts to. But he made it so damned easy.

"You just wanna skip this part and head for the bedroom?" she asked with a lopsided grin.

"As tempting as that offer is" he told her with the ghost of a smile "No"

"How's your sister these days?" anything to avoid the inevitable emotion hiest that was threatening her right now.

"Probably drunk" he shrugged "Haven't spoken to her in a while, she likes to party"

"Can't fault her" Lexi chewed the inside of her lip "I'd like to be, if I didn't have to work in about 6 hours"

"You're too much of a work-a-holic" he said "Oh I remember, nose in a book most the time. Unless you were in bed with me"

"I want a career" she grinned slightly "You know how hard it is, and you fit in with my plans at the time"

"Oh thanks" he laughed "Here was me thinkin' I was special"

"You were" she shrugged "You _are_, but let me get this straight Don, I don't want any of that. The boyfriends thing, husband, family, it's not me"

"Hey this was an invitation to talk, catch up with an old friend. Not get married and live happily ever after" he laughed.

"Oh I _know_ that" she returned his laugh "I just needed you to know, that's not what I'm after, I don't have an agenda"

"Most women don't" he grinned "At first"

"At first?" she leaned forward "Do tell, someone wanting more than a few dates Donnie boy?"

"Some" he shrugged "I've had a couple a girlfriends, but the job, it's too much an' I'm not the most patient man..."

"Really?!" she teased him "I never woulda guessed!"

He laughed "Well yeah, I guess that's obvious"

"How is the job?" she asked, genuine interest fuelling her question "You like bein' a detective? Last time dad mentioned you, you were in bank robberies"

"Spade work" he shrugged "Always wanted a way into homicide"

"Strange man" she giggled, looking more like the girl he'd known and not the woman he'd seen today with the weight of the world on her shoulders "Working with murderers"

"Someone has to" he chuckled "Sure beats lookin' at someone's insides all day long"

"Saving lives" she corrected "Though I suppose if you catch your murderers, you do the same"

"Exactly" he agreed "So what about you?"

"I'm an intern" she replied "An' in 6 weeks I take up a internship upstate, for two or three years, then I'll be well on my way to specialist"

Don nodded, sizing her up before asking his next question carefully "What's your dad gonna do when you leave?"

"He's staying here" her voice sounded strong but he noticed she looked down as she spoke the statement, fear clouding her face "In this apartment"

"You're worried about him" a fact, spoken with honesty.

"Of course I am!" she replied "How the hell is he gonna cope?!"

"I'll keep an eye on him" he cringed as he said it, he never could resist being a hero.

"Oh thanks" she said sarcastically "You did a _great_ job while I was at med school"

"I think I'd better go" he stood, this wasn't going right, she was turning back to being caustic, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her all over again.

"I'm sorry" she held out a hand "I'm sorry, I'm jus' tired"

He shrugged his jacket on and stood as she approached him "It's fine, you don't need to be sorry, I ambushed you into talkin' to me"

"No, it's not fine" she replied "I jus' hate thinkin' about it, talkin' about it all, my dad is _devastated_ Donnie, but more over how he's hurt the rest of us, he wants to make it right, but I can see why mom can't forgive and forget, and it kills me to see him keep trying and keep getting knocked back"

She realised she was crying and then she was in his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing. She finally let it all go, the pain, resentment and fear of the last month, since her father had been found out.

He just stood there, and let her cry it out. This wasn't just some ex to him, she was different, very different, and he hated knowing he'd blown the lid off all this. It was too late to put the genie back on the bottle.

Eventually she quietened and pulled back from him, scrubbing her face with her sleeve.

"I made your shoulder all wet" she sniffed.

He smiled "I can take it"

She gave him a watery smile "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he replied "You cry on me any time"

"Still a smart ass" she sighed.

He shrugged with a grin as she shook her head.

"You need anything?" he asked softly.

"I need a friend" she looked up at him.

"I'm always your friend" he replied "You know that"

"With benefits" she said, her expression changing slightly "You up for it?" she turned her head onto one side, giving him the same appealing look she had as a nineteen year old.

"Ah" he laughed, looking away and colouring slightly "Stupid question, I wondered if you'd notice"

"Of _course_ I noticed" she rolled her eyes "It's pretty obvious"

"You sure this is the right time...?" he faltered.

"I'm sure" she reassured him "I wanna feel good again"

For the second time in his life he took her hand, pushed his misgivings firmly to one side and followed Alexandra Moran into her bedroom.

…...

"So? As good as you remember?" Don gave Lexi a smug look as he looked at her, trailing a hand across her midrift.

She gave a low and seductive laugh "Oh I think you know"

He smirked "I do" he replied.

They lay a while, cooling their bodies until Lexi pulled the covers over them, Don looked at her, straightening them.

"You uh, want me to stay?" he asked.

"You want to?" she answered his question with one of her own.

"I thought you might have someone else lined up, I know you don't do the boyfriend thing, but this was a bit unexpected" he gruffed.

She laughed "Wouldn't that be a question you should have asked _before_ you took me to bed?"

He returned her laugh "I figured that he couldn't mean that much to you, if you were willing to jump into bed with me"

"Who said it's a he?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tease me" he laughed.

"No" she answered his question "There's no one, I've worked too hard, for so long for my career, relationships complicate things"

"There is that" he replied.

"An' I'm not done yet" she continued "In 6 weeks time, I go start that internship in emergency surgery, I will have even less time"

"Where you goin'?" he asked, stretching his arms behind his head.

"Upstate" she answered "Two years, and then hopefully, a residency"

"Huh" he nodded "Big plans"

"I do" she turned onto her side and smiled at him "Clingy boyfriends jus' get in the way"

"As do clingy girlfriends?" he teased her.

She laughed "I don't want all that" she explained "I want my career. Later maybe, but not now, not for a long time. I worked too hard"

"I get that" he agreed "I barely have time to see my folks, an' I don't see myself settlin' down"

"You'll _never_ settle down" she laughed "You'll be 50 an' still datin' a different girl every week"

"I hope so" he grinned "So these 6 weeks, you got any plans?"

She gave him a coy look "What you got in mind?"

He swept the covers off them again "I think you might have an idea"

"Round two?" she giggled as he pounced on her.

"Round two" his voice was muffled but she could hear the laughter in it "My friend, with benefits"

"Six weeks" she sighed.

"Six weeks" he confirmed "An' we're gonna use _every_ day we can"

"Just one thing" she stopped him and gave him a grave look "_What_ is with the hair?!"

His hand flew up, touching it as it clung to his damp forehead "What?!"

"You _always_ had short hair" she giggled "Are you goin' for the nineties playboy look?"

He laughed, realising she was joking at his expense "Girls like it"

"Uh huh" she laughed back "Sure they do"

...

_Thanks to the readers, and those who have added this as a follow/favourite and to Smuffly and IheartDonF for the reviews :) Much appreciated. _


	5. Chapter 4

**History Repeating Part I**

Chapter 4

"Why do they _always_ **RUN**?!" Don Flack grumbled to himself as he took off after yet another suspect.

This one was wanted for the murder of a store owner in a robbery/homicide, he was one of three and the third one to run. The first two had been rounded up, and the third wasn't doing much better.

"Fire escape!" he shouted, following his suspect out and down.

The guy was too busy looking over his shoulder to see Mac coming in the other direction, and he was face down on the asphalt fighting with Mac in seconds. Don piled on, trying to wrestle his arms behind his back as Mac tried to stop the flailing legs under him.

It was only when the suspect was hauled to his feet that Don realised that he had blood running down his face and his right eye was closing at an alarming rate.

"You OK?" Mac asked slightly out of breath.

"Hum" Don replied, inspecting the damage with a free hand as he and Mac frog marched the suspect to the waiting black and white.

"You need to get that seen to" Mac intoned as they stuffed their third and final suspect into the car "Looks nasty"

Don took a quick look in the side mirror of the car "Great" he muttered, noticing the cut above his right eye trickling blood that was congealing in his hair and running down his face, his eye was all but closed and he had a cut on a swollen lip too.

Mac chuckled "Ruining your boyish good looks?"

Don gave him a dark look "Somethin' like that, I'll get it cleaned up back at the precinct, I want these guys bang to rights, I got somewhere to be"

Mac laughed again "Don't think any girl's gonna wanna be seen with _you_ tonight"

Don didn't answer, banging his hand on the top of the squad car to indicate they should leave and heading for his own car. Mac watched him go and shook his head fondly.

"One day" he sighed to himself.

"One day what?" he hadn't heard Stella come up beside him, she often managed to appear without him noticing, it baffled him, especially considering the heels she wore.

Mac looked at her "One day that boy'll get his fingers burned"

"The NYPD play boy?" Stella snorted with amusement "I doubt it"

Mac tapped the side of his nose, giving her a wise look "One day" he repeated.

…...

"There a doctor in the house?" Don quipped as Lexi opened the apartment door.

"Geez what the hell happened to you?" she exclaimed.

"Suspect got a little athletic" he gave her a wry grin "Whatch'ya think? Can you fix me up?"

She opened the door wider to let him through shaking her head, pushing him into the nearest chair she inspected the wound.

"Doesn't need stitching" she muttered and then louder "Have you even cleaned this? Seen anyone about it?"

"Nope" he grinned back, an arm pulling her into his lap "I have more pressing concerns"

"Stop it!" she laughed "You're gonna bleed all over me!"

He laughed back "Where's your dad?"

"Out" she said, standing and heading for the kitchen "He's at work and then mom invited him for dinner, to 'talk'"

"Oh" Don followed her through, skirting around boxes and bags piled haphazardly "Good talk or bad talk?"

Lexi pulled a face as Don sat down on a kitchen chair and she started to clean the wound "Bad, the 'D' word was mentioned"

He didn't answer save to wince as she started cleaning the cut above his eye properly.

"He's accepted it I think" she said "Probably for the best, it wasn't just an affair"

"Still tough though" he mumbled as she worked "You Ok?"

"Yeah" she sighed "He's getting' back on track, this job at the youth centre has helped a lot and he seems to have made his peace with the situation now, I'm disappointed they can't work it out, but if they're both happy then I guess it'll be OK"

"I really am sorry you know" he mumbled, she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I know" she replied "But we've been through this Donnie, it would have all come out one way or the other"

"I guess" he sighed "I hate it"

"I know you do" she smiled at him, fixing a dressing on the cut "But I leave in 12 hours, so lets spend the next 11 and a half doin' what we do best"

"I dunno..." he gave her a cheeky grin "I've had a pretty hard day an' a bang on the head...Might not be up to it"

She hauled him to his feet by the front of his shirt as he grinned at her.

"Unless you want _another_ bang on the head" she said, laughing "I suggest you retract that last statement"

He laughed, pulling her shirt over her head in one movement "Oh OK"

"Enthusiasm!" she taunted.

He kissed her, hard, his hands everywhere, taking her breath away. He pulled back.

"That enthusiastic enough for ya?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" she replied "More of that"

He laughed, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

…...

Three days later Don peeled the sticking plaster from his head, probing the now dry and healing cut gently. The swelling around his eye had receded, leaving angry red and black bruising behind which was now fading slightly. His lip had a small mark but other than that, he was no worse for wear.

Folding the dressing up he held it between his thumb and forefinger, staring at it. If he'd wanted a girlfriend, he figured Lexi would probably be his first choice. She didn't complain, she didn't get clingy and she didn't want to know his every move. He thought that maybe they'd have been good together for more than just sex when they had spare time, had they been able to pursue that side of things. He wondered if he missed her, not just the sex, but _her_. He probably did, maybe. She made him laugh, and he was sad that they'd had to part again. But at least it was on good terms once more, and they'd gone their separate ways without harsh words or recriminations. That was good, he had enough drama in his life.

They'd agreed to keep in touch, not that either of them had contacted the other. That would seem, well _needy_, he thought, she'd only been gone a few days. Yes, had Don Flack _wanted_ a steady girlfriend, Lexi Moran would have fit the bill nicely. But he didn't.

Tossing the dressing into the bin he shrugged, flicking the bathroom light off and picking up his keys, he headed out of the door and to work, where things would continue just as they always had.

…...

_A/N No I'm not heading in the direction of 'Charge of this post' to answer your question IheartDonF, it is going to be fleetingly mentioned as part of the next chapter (epilogue) but only as a mention. Thank you to readers, followers, favouriters and of course reviewers :) You make my day! _


	6. Epilogue

**History Repeating Part I**

Epilogue

Detective Don Flack removed his aviators and regarded the woman behind the tall desk, noting her smile and the hand that automatically went to check her hair he turned the charm up a notch. He loved summer, pretty women wore less.

"Hi" she said "Can I help you?"

"I hope so" he leaned a casual elbow on the desk, making eye contact for slightly longer than was warranted "I'm lookin' for this kid"

She took the picture he pushed across to her, looking slightly flustered. Flack smirked to himself as she looked at it. Looking back up he stood straighter, and watched her eyes travel as far as his waist, where she noticed his gun and badge.

"He looks kinda familiar" she said "Officer..."

"Detective" he offered his hand "Detective Flack, Don Flack"

She shook it, colour washing up her cheeks as she looked at the picture again briefly to compose herself and back to him.

"I'm Emily" she answered him "Emily Santos, I'm just the receptionist, one of the councillors will know, I'll give him a call"

"Thank you" he smiled as she reluctantly gave him his hand back and picked up the desk 'phone.

…...

"Well I'll be damned!" Don whirled around from his flirting session with the receptionist of the youth centre to see Gavin Moran heading in his direction "Still smooth talkin' the ladies huh Donnie?!"

"Gavin!" Don shook his hand warmly "I didn't realise this was the youth centre you were workin' at"

"The same" Gavin smiled "What can I help you with?"

Don handed him the picture "You know this kid?"

"Yeah" Gavin answered immediately "What's he done?"

Don flicked a look at the keenly listening receptionist, communicating with his eyes.

Gavin gave a barely perceptible nod "Lets talk in the office"

"Nice to meet you Emily" Don said, noticing the colour creep up her face again before he followed Gavin through the door.

"Uh, you too" she replied to the closing door.

…...

"He's not a bad kid" Gavin said quietly "I can't believe he was involved in a murder"

"His prints are at the scene" Don soothed "I jus' wanna talk to him"

"I know the drill" Gavin replied "He comes in, I'll call, I won't spook him"

Don gave him a hard look, he was still unsure of Gavin, especially in a situation like this. Once lost, trust was very hard to replace.

"I know what you're thinkin'" Gavin said "I'm past that, you can trust me"

"I hope so" Don said.

"You can" Gavin held his look, pleading with his eyes for another chance here, Don was torn, but this was the only lead he had on the kid, and he had to take the chance. More than that, he desperately wanted Gavin to prove himself again.

"So how you been?" Gavin changed the awkward subject.

"Good" Don nodded "Well except gettin' blown up last year"

"I heard about that" Gavin answered "Glad you're fightin' fit again, an' what they feedin' you over there at the 12th huh? You filled out kid"

Don laughed "Hard road back from that injury" he explained "Kinda take better care of myself now"

"I bet" Gavin replied "From all accounts you were lucky"

"I was" Don agreed "Owe my life to Mac Taylor"

"I met him a few times" Gavin said "Guys got the biggest balls..."

"Tell me about it" Don laughed "He's like action man, the science version"

Gavin laughed "Yeah, it's all test tubes and bunsen burners, crime fightin' these days"

Don shook his head "Along with good old fashioned police work" he chuckled "Anyway, how about you? This job seems to be workin' out for you no? You been here about a year?"

"Yeah, 10 months" Gavin answered warmly "It's great, I love the kids, some of them have tough home lives, you know? But here, they jus' come outta themselves"

"That's good" Don nodded.

"An' Sue and I...we're back together" Gavin added.

"Oh hey Gavin!" Don reached over and clapped him on the shoulder "That's great buddy, fantastic"

"I know right?" Gavin smiled, there was something under the smile, but not for long, and Don didn't want to pry "What about you?"

Don put his hand across his chest "Still single" he replied "An' lovin' it"

Gavin put his head on one side "You not been tempted to take a ride upstate then?"

"Aw, Gavin" Don knew this question would come up, ever since he'd set eyes on his old sergeant a half hour ago "You know that's not what either of us want, we're friends, we stay in touch"

Gavin nodded "I know, I just hope that one day..."

"We're not like that" Don smiled "We have different lives, busy lives"

"Too career focussed you young people" Gavin said with a sigh.

Don shrugged "She's doin' OK from the last time we spoke" he answered "Loves it up there"

A shadow of regret passed over Gavin's face before he answered "She's certainly busy"

Don realised that talking about Lexi was probably painful for Gavin, and if he was honest, it was slightly uncomfortable too. Standing he offered his hand.

"I'll give you a call" Don said "We can grab a beer or catch a game"

"Sure" Gavin also stood and took the hand, smiling brightly "I look forward to it"

He watched Don leave, knowing that it would probably never happen, the beer or the game. Both men knew it, it was like telling a woman you'd call, a polite way to end a conversation.

Gavin felt ill at ease, if only life had been different.

Flack breezed through reception, handing his card to Emily with a killer smile he urged her to call him if she 'thought of anything'.

Watching the door swing closed behind him, Emily Santos desperately tried to think of _anything_ about the kid in the picture.

…...

_Well that's this one done. I hope you have enjoyed a little trip into Flack's past. As I said the second part will be coming shortly – I hope you will read that one too :) Many thanks!_


End file.
